Variance
by RinWolf08
Summary: Orphan Elina had no idea that saving a mysterious woman's life would cause her to wake up in a different realm. Between figuring out her parentage and dealing with the issues of the royal family she couldn't help but be drawn to the youngest prince. He too did not know what it is about Elina that intrigued him but is determined to figure out why. Loki/OC. Language. Smut. Slight AU.
1. The Ironette Dancer

**Hello all! This story about my OC and Loki is going to follow along with the movies of Thor, The Avengers & Thor: TDW. It starts during Iron Man 2 very briefly before slowly moving into Thor. This idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time and I just need to share it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Elina Franklin and other original characters that I have created; everything and everyone else is the work of Marvel.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love, RinWolf08**

* * *

Elina Rae Franklin was always nervous before a performance, especially one as big as this. It wasn't due to the lack of talent that made her anxious but for drawing more attention to herself than necessary. She attracted a lot of attention with her snow white hair and her golden eyes. She always had a nagging feeling that the audience focused on her due to her unusual features and not her talent as a dancer. Even with her education in dance from Julliard she still felt the need to prove herself worthy and this performance would be no different.

When she had received the call from Miss Potts about being a part of the grand entrance for the billionaire genius Tony Stark she was ecstatic. They were finding dancers for the reopening of the Stark Expo and she knew it was going to be the perfect number to add to her dance portfolio. She loved adding different performances to showcase she was multitalented in all forms of dance.

' _We have made the proper hotel arrangements for you and everything you need shall be in the room for you. Practice begins a week before the show and I have emailed you the choreography as well so you can get the moves down when you meet the other girls.'_

"I'm sorry Miss Potts but shouldn't I be auditioning for this job." Elina had asked confused.

' _That is not necessary. You were top in your class at Julliard in all forms of dance so we are confident in your abilities to properly perform the dance number. This number may not showcase your talents in what you are best known for but we want only the best for Stark Industries.'_

"Thank you very much, I appreciate the opportunity!"

' _You're welcome Miss Franklin. We look forward to working with you. Feel free to call me with any further questions.'_ As soon as the call ended she opened her email to start practicing right away.

When Elina had arrived for practice the following month she could already feel the stares and hear the whispers from those around her. As usual she tried to let the comments slide off her back.

' _I don't remember seeing her in auditions. Do you?'_

' _Look at her hair, I wonder how often she has to dye it to keep that color.'_

' _Her eyes are a weird shade too. I bet they're contacts to make her feel special.'_

' _Why would they choose her? She doesn't fit the all American girl look.'_

A gorgeous red headed woman dressed in sharp business attire and a head set placed her hand on Elina's shoulder pulling her away from her thoughts, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Franklin. The choreographer is very excited to work with you and the other girls."

"Thank you Miss…" Elina stood up to shake her hand.

"Pepper Potts," the woman smiled taking Elina's hand in greeting, "You can just call me Pepper."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Pepper. And please it's Elina."

"Well Elina, let's get started shall we."

The next week had gone by quickly as she practiced with the other 'Ironette Dancers' so named by Mr. Stark himself. The others did not seem too keen to get to know Elina once they found out who she was. They had all kept their distance from her thinking that she thought herself above them with her fancy degree from Julliard when in reality she knew her attempts of making friends would be pointless. They didn't include her in after practice outings around the town to get to know each other; she understood seeing as most were cheerleaders from well-known football teams. This was nothing new to her.

Elina was used to this kind of treatment. She never fit in much at St. Mary's Orphanage in New York City or the many schools she had attended. She kept to herself mostly to avoid teasing from other children; she made it a point to keep to her studies. The only places she felt she belonged were at the local library, the dance classes her schools had allowed her to participate in, and Julliard. She had met a fellow dancer named Valerie Davis in her first day of contemporary dance class there and had become Elina's first real friend. She had never had someone open up to her so quickly and not question her quiet nature and odd appearance. It was very refreshing and she was happy to have one close friend.

Now it was two hours to the opening celebration and she was running late. Elina made her way through the already forming crowd to get back stage. She could already hear her make-up artist Joan groan at her tardiness. She grinned at this thought right before she had bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry ma'am," Elina apologized to the elegantly dress woman before her, "Did I hurt you?"

The taller woman faced her and stared at her with intense blue eyes, a look of surprise upon her beautifully regal face, "Ljósálfar!"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly, "I…don't know what that means."

The woman looked taken aback but then quickly smiled at her, "I am sorry dear I thought you were someone I once knew. You have a very unusual hair color."

"Oh," Elina grabbed a piece of her long white waves wearily, "I was born with it actually."

"Beautiful hair for a beautiful young lady," she said at Elina her smiled widened, "What is your name?"

A blush crept on Elina's cheeks, "Elina Franklin ma'am and thank you." She couldn't understand her sudden shyness at the other woman's kindness but there was something very familiar about her. It made her feel as if she was in the presence of someone very important.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear Elina."

Before she had a chance to say anything the choreographer Mason had grabbed her by the arm "Elina you're needed in make-up."

"That's right," Elina turned to apologize to her new companion when she noticed nobody was there, "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Mason gave her a puzzled look.

"The lady I was just talking to," She looked all around her, "She was just here."

"You weren't talking to anyone Elina now come on, you're late and Joan is getting anxious."

As she followed Mason back stage she had a nagging feeling that she would be seeing the woman again soon.

* * *

 **AN: First chapter done! Reviews make me smile!**

 **Ljósálfar = Light Elf**


	2. Queen Frigga

**Chapter 2 is up!**

 **Trigger Warning : There is attempted rape in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Elina Franklin and other original character that I have created; everything and everyone else is the work of Marvel.**

 **Love, RinWolf08**

* * *

The show had gone off with a thunderous roar. The girls danced their hearts out in their tiny maroon and gold outfits on the grand stage as Iron Man dropped down before everyone. Many robotic arms came up from the beneath the stage as they removed the armor from Mr. Stark's person to reveal him in very sharp suit and tie. The girls finished their performance surrounding him with their glowing palms in the famous Iron Man attack stance.

The crowd went wild as the girls exited the stage, Mr. Stark making eye contact with Elina who gave her a mischievous wink. She smiled back as she followed the others back stage. She breathed a sigh of relief that the number went perfectly and she could go back to her apartment tomorrow with the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Great job ladies!" the back stage coordinator clapped his hands as everyone gathered around him for further instructions, "Once Mr. Stark is finish on stage you will be needed for a few photos and then be available to the public for autographs. So freshin' up and be ready when I call you."

They all separated and waited to be called. Elina decided to checked her cell phone and saw that Valerie had sent her a picture with the message **'Misses his mom so much that he peed on my favorite Jimmy Choo's. Get your ass home soon, I miss you!'**. Her all black cat Artemis was staring into the camera from inside his carrier and a pink sticky note on the front that had ' _ **I'm a bad Kitty!**_ ' written in bold black sharpie. She couldn't help but giggle.

Valerie had reluctantly agreed to watch over him while she was away. Her best friend was not a cat person at all but she knew Elina would do the same for her with her little wiener dog Melvin when she was away.

As she was about to message back a few of the other dancers surrounded the make-up station next to hers while giggling, two of which were well known Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. The pretty raven haired cheerleader named Natalia gave Elina a sideways glace as she addressed the others, "I don't understand why some of us are staying for autographs. I mean I know why we cheerleaders are staying but there are a few that should just scamper home."

Elina knew Natalia's comments were directed to her. She went back to her phone and texted Valerie a quick response of **'Can't fucking wait!'**.

"I said they should just scamper home!" Natalia said louder, the other two women watching Elina to see her reaction.

She continued to ignore the three as she got up to use the restroom. Natalia gave an undignified huff as she and the other two walked away in the other direction, none of the women noticing a tall figure watching Elina from the shadows.

…

Queen Frigga watched as the young Elina posed with the other scantily clad women and the famous inventor on stage. She watched as Tony Stark wrapped his right arm around her slim exposed waist getting jealous looks from several of the other women, one being the same that attempted to rile her up back stage. The queen was rather impressed with her ability to brush off the impudent women. Many women in Midgard she had noticed seemed to prefer to be loud and brazen towards others, especially those of their gender. It was a trait that Queen Frigga thought was unbecoming of proper young ladies.

When she had planned to enjoy the Midgardian celebration she did not think she would come across someone like Elina. She was shocked that the young white haired maiden was nothing more than a Midgardian mortal; her appearance was that of a regal Light Elf from Alfheim with the lack of pointed ears. There was something else that seemed very familiar about her that the Asgardian queen couldn't help but observe her. The way the young woman carried herself and acted was that of a noblewoman that Frigga would be delighted to have in her court in Asgard.

Still curious about the young woman Frigga decided to keep a close eye upon her as the night progressed.

As the group exited the stage to follow the womanizing inventor Frigga kept a fair distance from them as they walked around the Expo for their 'Meet and Greet'. There were many women who swarmed around Stark while men crowded around the dancers wanting their autographs. Elina hung towards the back of the group as only a handful men decided to get her to sign various items. She smiled politely and thanked them for coming as the group continued to move.

The queen continued to bide her time as she watched them circle the grounds several times.

…

The crowd had dwindled as the real party started and many of the guests began to enjoy the local bars. Mr. Stark had decided to take his leave as the group of women split up to either join in on the fun at the bars or continue to meet fans for autographs.

Elina decided she too would call it a night and headed off on her own back towards the stage to collect her things. She had passed by a few groups who were enjoying themselves but none of them seemed to bother her for the most part. However, once she got to the stage there were five men who smelled heavily of beer and cigarettes that cat called and ogled her. She gave them a polite smiled and told them to have a wonderful evening.

"Come back here baby," One of them slurred, "I just want to talk to ya!" Elina ignored him as she continued across the large stage. The man didn't like being ignored so he ushered two of his boys to follow him back stage.

Elina knew that she was not alone anymore as she grabbed her pepper spray and phone. She quickly stuffed her things haphazardly into her bag just as a large hand roughly grabbed her rear.

"Now, now sweetheart, we just want to talk to ya and have some fun." She felt the man's hot breath on the back of her neck, the mixture of beer and cigarettes making her stomach retch.

She quickly whipped around and pepper sprayed the large drunk man behind her. He cried out as she tried to get away, the man rubbing his burning eyes, "You stupid bitch!" He swung violently trying to make contact with her; she had ducked out of the way to make a run for the locking bathroom when the other two men grabbed each of her arms.

"Let me go damn it!" Elina struggled against them as the larger man she pepper strayed started to get his vision back. One of the men grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her head back so that he could get better access to her throat. She felt the cool touch of a small blade against her as its wielder laughed lowly in her ear.

"Let her go Jim, Pete." They did as they were told and before she had time to process the other men backing off the large man swung his hand hard at her face. A loud smack rang in her ears as the back of his hand sent her into the corner of her makeup station table. The pain was instant as Elina crumpled to the floor, the feeling of warm liquid slowing creeping along the side of her face she had pressed against the cool floor. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and her vision began to blur.

"Lift her up boys so we can have some real….SON OF A BITCH!"

She was going in and out of focus as she listened to the man yell. She blinked several times as she tried to focus in on the tall figure in an elegant blue dress stand between her and the three men. Elina instantly knew the woman from only a few hours ago had been real.

…

"Who the fuck are you?" The man, Jim spat at Frigga as she held out her sharp twin daggers towards them, "You just come back from a reissuance fair sweetheart?"

"You will walk away now before I cut off your disgusting male appendages I know you planned on using on this innocent woman," She threatened them.

The queen knew she should not have interfered but she would be damned if she let these men rape Elina. She was going to protect Elina as if she were her own child. Even if her motherly instinct had not have kicked in what they were attempting was vile. Drunken stupor or not, if any Asgardian male threatened to rape a female the queen saw to it that they were rightly punished. The same applied to these lowly Midgardians.

"You better get outta the way before you become our next target bitch," The other man Pete grinned at her, "You're rather pretty yourself. Maybe we will have fun with you as well."

Frigga gripped her daggers tighter as they approached her with the same glint in their eyes they had when they followed Elina. The ring leader laughed as Pete went to grab her; she swung her dagger across his right cheek as a warning. Blood dripped from the thin line left by her dagger shocking him as he touched the stinging wound.

"Enough playing around," Jim pulled out a small, black metal instrument and pointed it at the Asgardian queen, "Drop those or I'll shoot!"

"Be my guest, Mortal," Frigga challenged him, a slight grin as she got into fighting position waiting for them to pounce on her.

As if time slowed, a loud bang rang in her ears at the same time as she felt someone move in front of her. There was a loud cry as she watched Elina fall to the ground in front of her. Before anyone had time to breath there was a loud clap of thunder outside and the queen knew help was on its way.

"MOTHER!?" Her sons booming voice made the floor shake as another thunder clap followed. The drunken men all staggered as a large hammer flew past their heads into the wall behind her. She had not flinched as the men shook with fear, she smiled viciously at them.

"You better run mortals, before my son gets here and uses his hammer to bash in those pretty faces of yours." The men didn't need telling twice as the all bolted away from her.

As soon as they were out of sight Frigga dropped to the ground to the bloody heap that was Elina. "Dear you must stay awake," there was a slight groan in response making the queen thank the Norns that the young woman was still conscious, "My son will take us to safety and we will make sure you live. That is my promise to you dear Elina."

A large, burly blond god with silver and red armor ran to his mother side, "Mother what happened!? Heimdall..."

"Thor, my son, we must get this girl to the healers! Quickly!" Frigga listened to the girl breath. It was suddenly starting to come out in long rasps.

"No Mother, you are my priority! We must…."

"This young maiden sacrificed herself for my safety. She deserves to live!" she pleaded with her son, "Carry her so that Heimdall can open the bridge with haste. NOW, Thor!"

Without another word Thor gathered Elina up in his arms with ease and they both ran outside to the center stage. "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Thor called out into the dark night sky. Within seconds the heavens seemed to part as a brilliant light engulfed them as they left Midgard back to their own realm with the injured mortal.

* * *

 **AN: I am on a roll! Yay!**

 **Again, reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Honored Guest

**A big thank you to** **Haruka-chan1994** **,** **Sleepyhollow01** **, and** **guest** **for reviewing as well as those who favorited and followed this story. It's good to see there are those who are still interested and want more :] I will not disappoint! Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Elina Franklin and any other original characters that I have created; everything and everyone else is sadly the work of Marvel.**

 **Love, RinWolf08**

* * *

Prince Loki Odinson had a very successful trip to Álfheimr. As a representative of Asgard and his father, King Odin, he took great pleasure in dealing with the political matters between the Nine Realms. His father had great faith in his intelligence and perceptiveness of people's minds that filled Loki with pride. King Odin had raised both his brother and he to be future kings of Asgard; teaching them what it would take to rule and trips such as these always brought him one step closer to the throne. He couldn't help but grin widely as he made his way through the palace to report to his father.

The Ljósálfar ruler, Lord Freyr was always a warm and cordial host to the Asgardian royal family. They treated him with the utmost respect and made sure the prince was well taken care of. A feast was held in celebration of his arrival with all the other Ljósálfar nobles. He had to admit that he greatly enjoyed being at a celebration where the guests did not end up in a drunken stupor like those held by Asgardians. The Ljósálfar preferred to have intellectual discussions such as magic and alchemy along with other topics that involved the expanding of the mind. It pleased him very much to be in such engaging company and was encouraged to visit with the nobles again soon.

'Father shall be most pleased,' Loki thought confidently.

He turned the corner to the throne room as he heard frantic whispering. His brother and mother were making their way towards him and he was shocked to see his mother disheveled and worried. Queen Frigga was one to keep herself calm and collected but that was not the same woman he was seeing now. He instantly became worried for her. His gaze moved to his angry brother who was carrying a small creature. When they got closer he got a better look at it and the site both intrigued and disturbed him.

The small heap was a young woman who was unconscious in his brother's arms. She had blood caked in her silvery white curls and along the left side of her angelic face. Her red and gold garments, if he could even call them that, left nothing to the imagination and clung tightly to her petite body. The top of her very exposed cleavage and garment was drenched in blood from the large circular wound just above her right breast.

"What has happened?" Loki fell into step with the two as they headed into the opposite direction he had just come from.

"Mother decided to take part in a Midgardian celebration and saved this mortal from drunken scoundrels," Thor replied with a stern frown, clearly not happy with their current situation.

Loki outwardly sighed, "Again! We thought the next time you'd venture to Midgard you would have one of us accompany you."

"I do not need your tongue lashing now Loki; we need to save this young lady," snapped Frigga.

"She's nothing but a Midgardian why would we…"

"Elina placed herself between the Midgardians and I just as they attacked. I am indebted to her." Before Loki had a chance to protest again they had reached the healers room. "We need your assistant right away Healer Sigyn!" Frigga shouted to one of the healers, "She must live!"

"Your Majesties please place her on the bed." The head healer Sigyn helped Thor gently lay the woman down on the closest beds. Sigyn shouted to the other healers to get hot water and a towel as a golden projection formed above the patient. The princes and queen stepped aside as the healers went to work.

"What exactly happened Allmother?" Healer Sigyn asked not taking her eyes off her new patient.

"Elina was back handed into a table after she defended herself against one of her assailant's. I was certain she had gone unconscious; she had not stirred as they advanced on her. I revealed myself to try and save her when another mortal drew out a Midgardian weapon before me and a loud rang out. I am unsure of how she had managed to put herself between us but she suffered the wound in her chest. She lost consciousness just as Heimdall opened the Bifrost."

"The Midgardians call that weapon a gun. It shoots out a small metal pellet at great speed to wound the other person." Loki interjected, "They have been perfecting the metal weapon for the last century."

"The pellet in question has punctured her right lung; we are going to need to find a way to remove it. Her head wound seems to be healing well on its own but she will have quite the head ache when she wakes up. The same would apply to her lung but the bullet is hindering her natural healing process."

"Healing? How can that be?" the queen looked at the head healer confused, "But she is a Midgardian." Loki watched as his mother moved next to the healer to check see the examination of the patient for herself. Using her fingers she expanded the image until a gold strand of DNA was large enough for her to read.

"What is it mother?" Thor asked curiously as Frigga stepped back.

"I want to know the instant she awakens."

"Yes Allmother," the healers bowed as they went back to work. Frigga quickly exited the room without another word.

"Always so cryptic," Loki signed as he too one last look at the young woman that the healers began to clean up. His gaze upon her lingered for a few before he dragged Thor from the healing room as well to follow after their mother.

…

 _Elina was floating. Her body was fully relaxed as she drifting on a calm dark sea with a mass of tiny stars glittering before her. She had never felt so at peace within her own mind as she closed her eyes. There in her vast ocean she wanted nothing more than to stay here forever in this tranquil state. And she did for a long time._

 _She took a deep breath as she allowed the warmth to surround her. She began to sink below the surface of the water, her eyes slowly opening as she freed her control to the unknown. Her body began to split in two as she descended further below the water, an almost mirror image of herself stared back at her once she was fully submerged._

' _Curious,' she thought as she stared back at her almost reflection._

 _The Elina before her was both familiar and unfamiliar, the same yet different. Just as inside her dreams she knew who the person was without question but there were differences that could not be ignored between them._

 _The second Elina's body had a more feminine figure. She was slightly taller than her with rounder hips, plumper breast, and a slimmer waist. Her hair glowed like freshly fallen snow and danced around her in long, thick waves while her eyes shone bright as if they were held the sun inside them. It was Elina but then it was not Elina._

 _Everything about her seeming double radiated a beauty that Elina wished she herself possessed, wished that those around her saw her as. Nothing about her was ever normal but there were times in her life she wished she could be. She frowned at the other Elina who just smiled back._

' _Soon...' a soft voice whispered in her ear, 'Very soon…'_

 _Elina opened her mouth to ask her other self 'what' when water poured into her, painfully filling her lungs to capacity. Her eyes watered as she suffocated from the lack of oxygen, her hands clawing at her throat._

' _Soon dear one…very soon…' the voice whispered to her again as the other Elina effortlessly glided through the water until she was directly in front of her. A bright light engulfed their bodies as she pressed their foreheads together. 'Soon…just wake up!'_

Elina bolted upright, gasping for air. The room stun harshly with the sudden force of her movement. "What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself, laying down on the soft bed. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands trying to clear her vision as her head began to pound in her ears.

"How are you feeling Lady Elina?" a voice spoke softly next to her. She nearly jumped out of her own skin not hearing anyone approach her in the large white room. "We have not been able to rouse you for some time now."

The woman was very beautiful, dressed in a light blue long sleeved dress that complimented her long blond hair she had pulled back in an elegant braid. She looked like she belonged at a party instead of taking care of a patient. "I am Healer Dagny; I will give you a brief medical exam while we wait for the Head Healer and Allmother."

"Where am I?" Elina asked confused, "How did I get here? And what am I wearing?" She looked down at herself. Instead of her skimpy Ironette Dancer outfit she had been changed into a loose long sleeved cream colored gown that hung low on her shoulders and exposed her collar bone.

Healer Dagny simply smiled as a she waved her hands over Elina. A gold projection of a body appeared above her, the outline of internal organs moving in time with her own. "What the…" Curiously she twitched her fingers and in astonishment watched as the projections fingers mirrored the same twitch. 'This is getting way too weird' she thought to herself as she began to feel anxious. She watched as the lungs above her inflated and deflated as they matched the pace of her breathing, the heart began to beat at a quicker pace.

"I need to know where I am," she asked franticly, her voice wavering slightly in her panic.

"You are safe here in the palace healing room," Healer Dagny tried to reassure her as the gold projection faded away.

Elina's eyes widened, "Palace!?"

"Yes dear one," a familiar voice said above her head, "you are in the Palace of Asgard as our honored guest. We had to be sure you lived first."

"It's you!" Elina sat up as the woman from the expo dismissed Healer Dagny who bowed respectfully before making her exit. "This has to be a dream."

"It is not Lady Elina; I am as real as you are," she smiled warmly, "I am Allmother of Asgard, Queen Frigga. I am wife of King Odin and mother of Prince Thor Odinson and Prince Loki Odinson."

Elina blinked several times as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, "I must have really hit my head hard. None of you are real; all those you mentioned are just deities of Norse mythology."

"Yes, the Midgardians used to worship us many centuries ago and it has been just as long since we have made ourselves known on Midgard but we are still very much alive." Queen Frigga sat on the bed next to her, "I am pleased that they still teach of us. It will make the adjustment much easier."

"What adjustment?" Elina asked wearily.

Queen Frigga smiled brightly, "You are to remain here in the palace as our honored guest Lady Elina. I have spoken to King Odin and he is eager to meet the person who saved his queens life."

"I…WHAT!?"

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Again, reviews make me smile! ;]**


End file.
